Under the linden trees
by MODHILA
Summary: Regina and killian are cousins taking over storybrooke,ruby and emma are together,but what happenes when faith comes into play.


AN:i'm new to the writing scene,but my love for OUAT,pushed me to try writing;

disclaimer:i don't own anything.

After finishing high school,she wanted to go to college and make her dreamof being a succsesfull buisniss woman come true, but life got in the way,her father passing away chaged every thing,and her dreams were put on she stayed with her mother to get through this hard time together.

Now 6 years later she is still living with her mother in her home town of storybrook,Main,unknown for a lot of poeple, storybrooke has actually grown over the last couple of years and became much like the big cities,with a lot of hotels and factories, and also rich poeple who she hated the most,with thier money and attitude and egos,and Emma just hated what her quiet and peacful little town had turned into.

Quitting her dreams and working in the town harbor over watching every incoming and on going ships and trucks ,it was a decent job, a good income,a job she took after her mom draged her out of her bedroom with a little help of her girlfriend Ruby.

Emma and ruby were hightschool sweethearts,living in the same neiberhood,emma's parents were good friends with ruby's parents before they passed away in a car accident whe she was 5,now living with her grandmother, running the bed and breakfast,while ruby took a job at one of the biggest factories in storybrooke, which speciales in making and selling her dream in becoming a designer.

Today has been a busy day,emma was over looking a big number of ships,she didn't pay attention to the time,until ruby showed up with a bag of food as thier lunch,

''i brought you lunch''Ruby said walking into the small room that was emmas office.

''is it lunch time already''emma said toatlly not aware that it was almoste 2pm.

''emma you work your self too hard,you should take it slow ''ruby warned with a stern putting the bag on the small desk.

''i know,but there is this big ship coming up and i need to make sure every thing work as smoothlly as possible''she said while taking a seat and starting to eat what ruby put on the table.

''well,i should get back,you know granny is having me under her radar,it's like the miletary with that woman''ruby said frustated.

''she just loves you so much''

''if you call that love''

''i do,and you know who loves you too''emma said standing up and pulling ruby closer.

''haha,nice save,i love you too''said ruby closing the space between them and pecking emma's lips.

''see you tonight,bye'' emma souted over the loud noise coming from the ships she was waiting,she hurried to catch up with them,lunch forgotten on the table.

* * *

><p>Emma got home late,diner on the table,the tv was low in the background,she tried to make as little niose as possible,but a crack of the wooden floorwoke up her mom from the couch in front of the TV.<p>

''emma is that you''mary said half asleep.

''sorry to wake you''emma said appolagitacally.

''no,i wasn't asleep,ruby came for diner,she waited for then she left''Mary explained.

''oh,crap,i totally forgot about that''emma huffed tiredlly.

''well i'm off to bed,your diner is on the table,and you should probably text ruby,apologize for missing diner''Mary said getting up and placing a small kiss on her dauthers cheek.

''goodnight,mom''emma said from her spot down stairs.

After eating her diner,washing the dishes,emma entred her bedroom, taking a quick shower,brush her teeth,she collapsed on the bed,and sleep took over.

* * *

><p>The next day work was pretty light so emma took an early break and went to surprise ruby,and apologize for last night,on the way to the factory she bought some flowers,it's cheesey and cliché,but that was emma so old school when it comes to the love departement.<p>

She made it to the check-in desk and asked for ruby,the girl behind the counter said it will be 15 minutes before their lunch break,and asked emma to take a seat and wait.

After waht seemed like eternity,but it only was 5 minutes,emmas phone rang,seeing who it was,she responded quickly.

''what's up august''emma said.

'' a last minute truck arrived and i need you to come and check it and it looks important,so can you'',august a childhood friend of both emma and ruby,who also works in the harbor.

''yeah,no problem,give me 10 minutes'' was her respond.

''oh can you bring me coffee,i still have to work the night shift''.august pleaded

'' you are pushing it''emma warned.

''please,i'll cover for you when you take ruby out to surprise her''he offered.

''ok fine, i'm on my way''she ended the call.

She walked up to the front desk ''can you please tell her i dropped by,and give her these''she handed her the flowers with a note.''something come up at work''emma explained.

''of course,don't worry she'll love them''the girl reassured.

''thanks''she said with a smile.

Emma arrived 10 minutes later,coffee in hand,she spotted augut waitting by the trucks.

''hey,here you go''she hands him the coffee.

''thanks,i'm sorry for disturbing you,i would've done it my self but the trucks are huge''he said poiting to the vehicules lining up, and besides it would take forever to do them all''.

''is that so''emma said devilshly.

''yeah''he respoded.

''so let's get started''emma cheered.

So they started checking truck by truck,not aware of the two men dressed in black watching from the far side.

After what seems like forever,they were at the last truck,emma glanced at her watch 4.45pm,her day is almost over,one last truck to emma was doing her routine scaning,she heard a small voice comes out of the back of the truck,she stoped and leant into the side of the back of the trunk and took a listen,after a while a small moan,whisper was heard and emma started ponding on the doors,''is there anybody inside''she voice this time was louder,and emma started screeming for the other employees to come and help her open up the sealed doors.

The two men watched from far what was going on,and with a dial of a number one of them said ''boss something came up''.

* * *

><p>Inside the factory,ruby was busy at work,she didn't relize it was lunch time until her supervisor decleared it was 15 minutes until their break,she was very excited to get off work,having her dear friend Tink to cover up for her shift,so she could have some quality time with Emma ,who was very busy,taking extra shifts,why?ruby has no after skipping dinner the last time, emma called her to apologize and fix another date.<p>

''little anxiouse to get out''tinks whisper from behind her.

''what ?''ruby asked,playing dump

''don't what me,so how long has it been since you guys had a date''tink asked.

''almost 3 weeks,2 weeks and 5 days to be exact''ruby said.

''girl,these 15 minutes must be tortur for you''tink joked.

''you have no idea''ruby sights.

In that moment a click of heels can be heard,and a chatter of a man is coming closer to the main erea where the machines were located.

Killian and Regina were doing their routine rounds of all the factory departements,after recieving a call about a perivious deal,they wanted to check if evryting was going according to the plan.

''hello,mr jones,miss mills''the departement supervisor said.

''is everything going alright''said killian checking all the fabrics,and all the cloths laying on the table.

''yes,yes ,everything is going smoothly''the woman answered she could finish,killian handed her a missed cut shirt.

''you call this work''he shouted angry.

''i'i'mm sorry,it must've been an innocent mistake''she said lowering her head.

''even the easiest of things,you can't do right.''he slamed rage in his blue eyes,everyones eyes were on the scene ,including both tink and ruby,who were very sorry for their coworker.

In that moment Reginas phone rings and she takes the call.''yes we are coming right up'',she turns to killian,''come on,father needs us in his office.''

''you should pay more attention to every piece made,or our buisness will go to hell,then you and me both will be out of a job,understan''he said pointing his index finger to the poors supervisor.

''yes,sir,i will do it my self,''she said.

''thats more like it,_love_''he said,exiting the room with Regina by his side, both wearing power like a second all they were from the same cousins Killian and Regina shared everything since they were kids.

After his mother was admitted to a mental instut after his fathers death,the Mills familly took young Killian under it's wing,and raised him like their own son and they treated with the same equality as now he was the right hand of Henry Mills,owner of the MILLS TEXTILE COMPANY.

While regina was a more free spirit and she didn't want to be stuck in an office doing paper work all day,so she studied designing and became the head chef designer in her fathers company,seeing that by taking this job,she could do what she loves and also fullfil her parents whishes of staying in the 'family buisness'.

* * *

><p>SO how was,should i keep going or not.<p>

AN and please just remember english is not my first language.

reviews are my redbulls they keep me going.


End file.
